Books and Showers
by Fire Child
Summary: TaikiYaten. A peek into a day in their lives poststars. Pure fluff.


Books and Showers

by FireChild

Rating: M (Yuri)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, and never will. sigh

AN: Thanks to nexisrocks for playing beta. Also to sea dragon for being an amusing muse. ;) And to my favorite Taiki and Yaten: Ha! Smut I say! ;) This is an old fanfic...maybe 2004? It had been lost for a while, but since has resurfaced. Yay because for some reason I like clueless! Taiki. ;) Slightly off character I believe, but I like Yaten/Taiki. They're too cute, and deserve fluff. : D

Yaten decided that Taiki's tummy was the best thing in the entire existence. She had always noticed it before, how could she not? Their sailor fuku didn't leave much to the imagination. Seiya's stomach was firmly toned, she worked out a lot and had abs of steel. Yaten had to admit, even though she didn't like to, that her own was slightly peeking over her pajama bottoms. Too much of Taiki's cooking, she thought, grinning. Maybe she needed to work out some. The idea of working out though brought up images of sweaty workout rooms and men in towels. Then again, maybe not. But Taiki's was perfect. It was flat, and had just enough curve to create a line directly down to her bellybutton. Yaten traced an imaginary line down Taiki's stomach, mimicking the one already there. A small noise escaped from Taiki's lips. Yaten forced down a giggle. Purple eyes met her own green ones. "And what do you think you are doing?" asked Taiki, looking down at her partner over her glasses. She had been reading a book with a title Yaten couldn't even begin to translate. "Oh nothing," said Yaten, moving up Taiki's lanky frame. She planted kisses on the brunette's exposed skin as she went. A small gasp came from Taiki as Yaten reached her neck and proceeded to nibble and kiss at the tender skin. Yaten then came face to face with the violet eyed woman, her nose almost touching Taiki's. "Playing."

Taiki closed her eyes and shook her head. "I was trying to read." She gestured to the book in her hand. But Yaten made a quick grab and took the volume out of her mate's hands. "Was is the right word," she grinned mischievously. "Hey!" exclaimed Taiki, and tried to take back the text. Yaten sat the small book on the bedside table. She took Taiki's hands and held them within her own. "Uh-uh," she laughed. She kissed Taiki full on the lips. The brunette struggled for a minute, obviously still pouting about her loss of control in the situation. But soon she surrendered to her lover's advances. Yaten reluctantly drew back. "About time," she said smiling. Taiki arched an eyebrow. "I didn't exactly have much choice. I do seem to be quite incapacitated," she said, gesturing to the fact Yaten still had a hold on her hands. "Ha, you could have gotten free...I am a weakling," joked Yaten. "Why?" said Taiki, giving a small sexy smile. "I could have...worse captors." She then wiggled her hands free from Yaten's grasp. She stroked at the silver hair cascading down Yaten's back. "I don't think I could find any more prettier," she said softly. Yaten almost melted right there on top of her lover. She took Taiki's hand from her hair, kissed it, and leaned in to take Taiki's' lips once more. But Yaten caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Taiki had grabbed her book again! She was beginning to wonder if she should take this as an insult. "Hey!" Yaten yelped, reaching for the book. But Taiki's long arms kept it deftly out of reach. The taller woman grinned. "I told you I was trying to read," she grinned evilly and moved around, trying to get into a more comfortable reading position on the bed. Yaten growled. Taiki was going to pay for this.

Suddenly she had an idea. There was one thing she had up her sleeve that would take Taiki's attention away from that book. She grinned and reached under the tank top Taiki was wearing and very, very vigorously begin to rub her fingers up and down Taiki's sides. Oh yes...Taiki was ticklish, very ticklish. "Ack!" yelped Taiki, squirming beneath Yaten. "Yaten! Quit I...," but no other words made it out of Taiki's mouth as she went out a small squeal as Yaten had increased the amount of tickling. Yaten cackled maniacally. "Nope!" She slid her hands down into the waistband of Taiki's pants to the sides of Taiki's hips. The brunette nearly bucked Yaten off the bed at the sensation. Yaten laughed with evil delight. Taiki was so very ticklish. "Yaten!" said Taiki, breathlessly. She squirmed and tried to set up, but surprisingly, Yaten's body weight was keeping her pinned down to the bed, or maybe it was the fact that Yaten's hands were still very much connected to her sides. Yaten smirked. "That's what you get for trying to ignore me." Taiki glared at the silver haired woman. She looked down to the book that had fallen down onto the floor besides the bed. Yaten's hands were still so very near to her hips, she couldn't risk another bout of tickling, so there was no way she could make a grab for it and run. Taiki gave Yaten a big cheesy smile. "I love you." Yaten's eyes narrowed. "Ha-ha, that's not going to work," she said. She ran her hand up Taiki's left side. The brunette had to bite her bottom lip to keep from responding. Taiki glared defiantly at Yaten. She may have won this battle, but she was going to win the war.

Taiki lifted up her hands in defeat. "Alright, you win." "YES!" Yaten cheered. She fell backwards onto the bed. Taiki took the spilt second to lean over Yaten. "My turn," she said with a wicked smile. Yaten's eyes grew wide as she watched Taiki make short work of the buttons of her pajama top. The smaller woman gasped as Taiki's warm hands caressed and teased each of her breasts lovingly She then slid down Yaten's petite frame and began to remove the light blue pajama bottoms. Taking to what seemed to Yaten like an eternity, Taiki began to caress the outer folds of her sex. With a well-versed hand she begin to stroke her lover. Yaten let out a small moan and began to move her hips in rhythm to Taiki's fluid movement inside of her. The brunette smiled slightly as she watched Yaten succumb to the pleasure coursing through her lower body. Taiki ran her other hand over Yaten's flushed skin.. The emerald eyed female gave out a small cry of pleasure and collapsed into the soft down comforter. Taiki grinned. Now was her chance.

Yaten exhaled silently and began to open her eyes. She half expected to see Taiki's soft, loving face looming above her, waiting for the right moment to steal a kiss... But the familiar face was not there. Nor could Taiki's body warmth could be felt anywhere in the vicinity around her. Yaten opened her eyes completely. There was no Taiki on the bed. She looked around the room. No Taiki. Her green eyes narrowed. She moved around and looked down beside the bed. The book was gone too. Yaten had a sneaking suspicion that her pleasure was a diversionary tactic for Taiki to get her book back. The smaller woman gave off a growl. Her lover was in trouble. Real trouble.

In the living room of the apartment Taiki and Yaten shared, Taiki was blissfully unaware of everything. She was almost finished with her book, and really wanted to see the ending. She would have to make it up to Yaten later. Taiki realized she did a lot of that. Yaten sometimes was a real puzzle, and no matter how much time they spent together, Taiki could never unravel all her secrets. Her impulses ran wilder than some of the fantasy novels that Taiki picked up on occasion. Though she expected Yaten would hurt her dearly if she found her lover was contemplating comparing her to books about vampires or spaceships. Taiki just shook her head. She spread out on the couch, facing the hallway. If Yaten came into the living room with some sort of plan or scheme in mind for retaliation for her great escape from the bedroom, Taiki wanted to be at least semi-ready for it. And if Yaten's plan included her sleeping on the couch, at least she was still in comfortable clothing already. Taiki grabbed a couple of throw pillows and put them behind her head. She was glad it was the weekend. She could finish the book and sleep in tomorrow. Or soothe things over with Yaten. Taiki grimaced. That was a bit of a dirty trick she pulled. She sighed softly and closed her book with a snap. Maybe she should go apologize...

Taiki started to open the door to the bedroom when she heard the shower running. She winced. Yaten usually took long showers when she wasn't in a good mood. Long, hot showers that last about two, maybe three hours. Taiki sighed and flopped down on the bed. She guessed it couldn't be helped. She was just going to have to wait till Yaten was out. She opened her book again. But her eyes wouldn't even focus on the pages. She didn't want Yaten to be upset with her. She laid the book and her glasses on the dresser. She didn't want to have to deal with foggy lenses. She headed towards the bathroom. As she opened the door...

A blue pajama-ed arm shot out and dragged Taiki inside. "Hey!" Taiki yelped. But with all the steam in the bathroom, she couldn't see Yaten anywhere. "Yaten, what do you think you're doing?" "Oh nothing," said a disembodied voice. Taiki stiffened when she realized it was coming from behind her. "Playing." Taiki turned around to face Yaten, but the arm grabbed her again and the next thing she knew she was being shoved into the open shower and the door closed behind her. A very, very...cold shower. "Yaten, this water is freezing!" yelped Taiki. She tried to open the door, but Taiki could make out that the back of her lover's small form was standing in front of it. Taiki shivered. The shower was really cold. She was now drenched all the way through down to her skin. "Come on Yaten, let me out...," she said pitifully. "It's cold!" Yaten chuckled. "Good." She turned to face the shower. A small smirked played across her face. The shower door was clear, and in the condensation Yaten wrote: "Gotcha."

Taiki growled. Finally, she decided to face the music and dunked her head under and turned off the shower. She then surprisingly pushed the shower door open with ease. Apparently her punishment fit the crime. She started to step out of the shower when she was surrounded by a huge towel. "You are absolutely soaking wet. I wonder how that happened." Taiki glowered at her lover, who was staring back at her with innocent emerald eyes. "Come on, let's get you dried off." Taiki mumbled something under her breath. But Yaten apparently didn't hear her as she started to strip Taiki of her wet clothes. "Hey!" she stammered. "I can...undress myself..." But Taiki's teeth was chattering too much for her to continue her sentence. Yaten wrapped a towel around Taiki's wet head. "You sure look like it." Taiki realized she had let Yaten do everything as she stood with her arms folded over the towel around her mid-section. Taiki was pretty sure even the hair in her nose was cold. "Come on," said Yaten. "Let's get you into something warm before you get sick." Taiki let herself be lead out of the bathroom. Warm sounded good. It was better than a cold shower. She kicked herself mentally for not thinking Yaten had something up her sleeve. But what's done is done. She followed Yaten to the dresser where Yaten was pulling out some of Taiki's clothes. Taiki looked eagerly as Yaten pulled out a pair of warm pants and t-shirt. She didn't even mind that it was still pretty warm in the apartment, which was why she had been in shorts and a tank top. The long sleeves looked wonderful and inviting. Yaten began to towel dry Taiki's hair. "There...it's much nicer here than in the mean old shower, isn't it?" Taiki whimpered. Yaten's hands were going everywhere across her head, her neck, her face...It felt so nice.

A small giggle escaped Yaten's lips. "I'll take that as a yes." She finished drying Taiki's hair, which now that it was loose from her ponytail, danced across her thin shoulders. Yaten took loose the towel wrapped around Taiki's body. The woman shivered slightly since she was now completely unclothed. Yaten eyed Taiki, who didn't seem to be saying much. Apparently she seemed to be enjoying being taken care of. Yaten snorted at the slightly dazed smile on Taiki's face. She threw Taiki her clothes. "Here, now get into these before I change my mind." That seemed to shake Taiki out of her reverie. "Change your mind about what?" she said confused. Yaten gave her lover a sideways smile. She then looked down and frowned. Her own clothes were wet as well. She groaned. "Now I need to change." Taiki giggled as she slid on the shirt. "Serves you right for cold showers." Yaten gave her lover a look. "I think wet pajamas are much better that knowing the fact I still hold something over your head." Taiki sobered. "You...don't mean..." Yaten nodded. "The shower was just for ignoring me. I still haven't thought of your punishment for...leaving in the middle of the fun." Yaten smirked and headed to the bathroom, a fresh set of clothing in hand.

Taiki groaned and fell into bed. Yaten was insane, she finally decided. And why did she love her?" Taiki begin to think of those green eyes staring passionately in her direction. They often did, though half the time Taiki had to ignore them for fear that she would fall deeply into them and be lost forever. For some reason, this thought comforted her. Within a few moments, Taiki was fast asleep, book forgotten. Yaten came out of the bathroom, looking somber. "Taiki, I want to..." She smiled when she realized her violet eyed lover was already asleep on her pillow. Yaten turned off the light, and snuggled under the covers, making sure Taiki was completely covered. She may have pulled the shower prank, but she didn't want Taiki to get sick because of it. Yaten scooted over next to Taiki in the darkness, settling into the one spot she felt so very comfortable. Yaten still thought Taiki's tummy was the best spot in the whole entire existence. It was flat and the perfect spot to wrap her hands around as she snuggled into her lover. Taiki's rhythmic breathing always calmed her, and her heartbeat always put her fast to sleep.


End file.
